


August 21, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he wrapped his arms around his daughter and remembered avenging her demise.





	August 21, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he wrapped his arms around his daughter and remembered avenging her demise by defeating a certain creature minutes ago.

THE END


End file.
